User talk:ZimFan
Check my archives out! *User talk:ZimFan/Archive 1 I will add Archive 2 once I get up to 51 sections. PLEASE make sure you put your message at the BOTTOM of my talk page. If you put it anywhere else, chances are it will get lost and you will not get a response. Also, even if I AM editing on the wiki at that time, do not expect a response within 6 hours. It could take up to 24 hours for a response from me. Until that time, edit! :D Re: Important Wiki decision Alright, that sounds good. Also, I'm not Doctor. Can you please make this into an emoticon? Thank you! Even if you don't, thanks for at least reading it! NyanGirToastNinjaShadow01:01, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Request [[User:ZimFan|'I'm']] [[User talk:ZimFan|'an admin!']] Does this look okay? "I'm" links to your profile and "an admin" links to your talkpage. [[User:ZimFan|'I'm']] [[User talk:ZimFan|'an admin!']] Now? [[User:ZimFan|'ZimFan']] [[User talk:ZimFan|'"I'm an admin!"']] Paste the code on your preferences and that's your signature from now on. Unless you change it, of course. Hey, ZimFan, I was just looking at the "disclaimer" templates like "Germs" and "Stub", and I had a thought: Shouldn't we replace the "Zim" GIF on each one with a more fitting one? You know, "Stubs" has that picture of Zim looking up at the Tallest (second picture on the Zim page), while "Germs" has that picture of the germ-encrusted GIR approaching Zim? Just a thought. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:50, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip sorry say okeedokee Mudkip wants you to respond to his apology on MF wiki 23:22, November 5, 2012 (UTC) My Blog I was wondering if you could delete the comments on my latest blog and possibly lock it. Mudkippower1 (talk) 11:44, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok! Please do so. Mudkippower1 (talk) 21:11, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Interlanguage links Hello. I left messages for the two admins you named, and have placed my final list of foreign Zim wikis at User:Elecbullet. It's shorter than I thought. I guess Zim is more English-oriented. Thank you. Elecbullet (talk) 21:27, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Well, you're right: In ANY case, we should ask the community. Let's do it for both MF and IZ Wiki. However, if you get Olivia's approval on this, I really feel that we should have two different sections for related Wikis and allied ones. See where I'm getting at? I'm still kind of opposed to this, but hey, majority rules. By the way, what is the scheduled date for the Wiki Spotlight? Since we have all agreed on my picture and your "Galactic conquest is here!" tagline, I think we're good to go. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 19:51, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, in that case we'd better get cracking, yes? Let's start with the rules. TO THE RULES FORUM! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:00, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, if the Rules are as complete as you claim, it should be easy to pick that clean and eliminate the matter once and for all, correct? We also have the Manual of Style down, yes? Well, start adding to the respective Forums, and we can resume work tomorrow. That good? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:25, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Reply What a regular bot does. Though, it cannot do bot mode, so all my edits are minor and the bot's status isn't on Bot group (yeah, you can you AutoWikiBrowser like that, ain't it cool)? I hope you like it. Currently, I'm fixing all of the links. IF it floods the recent changes, click on the Hide minor edits button and it will no longer flood. I hope you're interested ;). Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:09, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :I just thought I could do minor maintenance in the meantime. Sound okay? I could not use it if you want me to. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:13, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, it fixes links, cleans up articles, corrects wiki coding, typo fixes on many page for convenience. Is that okay for me to do? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:16, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, okay. But there is a function on where you can turn off the typo fixing. Serious. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:21, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Or you could look at the before and after screens for comparison, turn off the bot mode, and fix the things that should have been changed using the editbox. You have to know what you're doing when using a bot. EDIT: I will stop using it if needed, but I'm just telling you these things for clarification. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:24, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::What do you mean about the functions? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:33, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Rules Forum Hey, ZimFan, we've re-opened discussions on the Rules Forum; Blossom created a section on what to do with users who create blogs that basically say "I'm leaving unless you give me a reason otherwise." Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:14, November 9, 2012 (UTC) You know, if we're going to finish all of the Forums by the 18th, we'd better get to it. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 16:46, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey I was wondering, can I become a chat mod, tell me if I need to prove myself, or if I get it,' or '''if I don't deserve it. from 23:47, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Ideas Hey, ZF, I has a few ideas: First off, I wanted to know if we should create separate pages for the various Palisades ''Zim figurines, and the special edition packs. There are exactly 14 figures and sets (not individually counting Series 1 & 2's Hot Topic variants), so this would mean that we'd be getting a good deal more pages from it. Besides, considering the vast amount of accessories and the like, so these figure pages will by no means be short. More importantly, there's the fact that both the "Germs" and "Stub" disclaimer templates have the same boring image in them. I propose that we change the "Stub"'s picture to that shot of Zim looking up at the Tallest from the Nightmare Begins (should be the second picture on the Zim page), and we should change the picture for the "Germs" one to that of the germ-encrusted GIR. What say you on this? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:04, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Uh, ZimFan, none of us can add any more achievements than the ones we have now. We can't add new achievements of any kind, including new editing tracks, sadly. Those are some good ideas; I agree with most of them, except for: 1. Zim's contacts/wig - they're just individual parts of his disguise. If we do that, we might as well add "GIR's zipper" Robomom - Almighty Tallests Red and Purple have individual pages because they have distinctly different personalities. Both Robomom and dad are exactly the same in personality (i.e. they have none). Other than that, though, good ideas. I'll get on Zootch. Ps: Don't forget: I'll be on the chat at 3. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 18:34, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry; I left "Role" open for you. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 18:48, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Need I remind you that this is NOT a competition? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:00, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Category, category Hey ZimFan, you know that category Category:Categories we have? Well, I honestly do not see the point on having it. All the categories are already category pages, anyone can figure that out. It's irrelevant, and I want to ask you if you agree with removing it. Honestly, no pages had this category until PainterAndy added them without permission. But if you oppose, then I will move this matter aside. Still, keep an eye on PainterAndy. He's been adding lots of incorrect categories, as you can see in the recent activity page. MF Wiki You know that PainterAndy guy, right? I saw that he edited the MF Wiki. He's added categories. I'm not sure if this is of any concern to you. If it's not, just ignore or delete this. [[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 03:43, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Semi-activity Greeeat... Did she send you a message, or are you just assuming, based on the past two-three days? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:10, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, then. Shame, really; she was our third-greatest contributor. Sorry Indidn'y answer earlier; I was kind of preoccupied. Now, I am ready to chat, but I only have until 9:10. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:46, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, well, see you tomorrow... Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 02:11, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Got work to do... Ok, so we have a lot to do here before we can do the spotlight thing, right? So, let's get it all over and done with. So, let's see, what do we still have to do? We created all of the pages for the major Skoolchildren, we have yet to do voice actors, we have to finish the Rules, we need to complete the various Templates... Anything I'm missing? Oh, speaking of templates, Blossom and I came up with a new template design. Tell me what you think about this: Also, I have an idea for another template: NON-CANON. Basically, this template applies to all characters or objects that were suggested for existing episodes, but were not in the final products. Examples include Louie and the Digestor, but this is not to be confused with characters/objects from unfinished episodes, which do not count. What say you on this? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:53, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, not as horrible as I feared. However, I think that "ongoing projects" do not include voice actors or figurines. Still, I'll continue working on those when I can. Actually, I think the only things that count as non-canon are what I defined, the "plot" of Invader Dib (which I think should be removed), and possibly "When Pants Ruled", since it was ruled out as a possible episode before a script was even written. So... Yeah. You want to recreate all the templates in that style? Good news is, all we have to do is finish up all that, and we should be good. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 17:19, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Issues Sorry 'bout that; my iPod kept crashing whenever I tried to edit the whole page. I dunno why, but it seems to have been fixed. Still, it seems to refuse to give me an accurate Preview of my edits. Sheesh, technology hates me... >:-( By the way, do YOU want to change the Stubs template, or should I? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 16:08, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, and what if that "better technology" is not easily accessible? What then, hmm? Now, about the template: I need a definite answer. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 16:12, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Irken Image Thanks! I'll blow it alll on video games. ;-P Speaking of which, I was searching for a particular Gameboy game on Amazon, and guess how much it cost? ... Or did I already tell you this? But anyway, had another thought, about the Irken article: do you think for the infobox we should include a picture of an actual Irken? I mean, that little logo doesn't really tell us anything at all about their appearance, which is what an infobox picture should do.--Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 16:25, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I asked you a question yesterday, and you left inexplicably before you could answer. Is there a chance you could answer it today? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:40, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Template Ideas - Please Respond ASAP OK, so I have been thinking a bit, and I have decided to lay out the various templates, and think of pictures and writing for each. Tell me what you think! • Germs - Picture: Germy GIR -Quote: "So... much... FILTH!!" - Description: DONE • Stub - DONE • Non-canon - Picture: Dib looking confused at the end of "Wonderful Life of Doom" -Quote: "What? There aren't shoe aliens?" -Description: This article is about a subject that was intended to feature in one of the finished episodes, but was cut. Therefore, it does not exist in the canon storyline. • Under Construction - Picture: I dunno, maybe the Massive repair scene at the end of "Backseat"? - Quote: Undecided - Description: Undecided •Conjectural Names - Picture: GIR from his first scene in "the Nightmare Begins" - Quote: "I... don't... know!" - Description: This subject's name was never officially given in an episode; therefore, the name that has been applied to it here may or may not be its true name. • Pages in Need of Images - Picture and Quote: Both Undecided (was thinking of using the blinded Duty Mode GIR from GGCAS, but that's one GIR too many) - This page is lacking a decent amount of images; feel free to help by adding one that applies. Also, I was wondering whether or not we should have a "Real-World POV" template. What do you think? By the way, where have you been for the past few days? You haven't really been checking your Talk Page messages, and I'm starting to get a little worried, being the only one here. :-( Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:31, November 26, 2012 (UTC) OK, my mistake. But still, you were entirely absent for more than half a week, and you didn't respond to ANY of the messages I sent you; what conclusion would YOU have come to? Here's a tip for next time: if you're going to be unable to contact me, actually tell me. Even if you can't edit my talk page, the least you could have done was send me an e-mail explaining your predicament. Sorry about your wi-fi, by the way. Is it fixed now? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:37, November 28, 2012 (UTC) I remember three days. I sent you the message about three days ago, maybe more, but I had sent you that message a bit earlier from my memory. Well, I actually had a couple of issues with my computers too awhile back, but they were limited to Wikia, so I kind of assumed that yours were too. Oh, well. Good luck with that; I'll make sure this place is still in one place when you return. ;-) --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:38, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Erroneous Blocking OK, so I have personally looked at the video Angie added to the Irken Biology page, and it turns out that it IS an official Nick commercial after all; she didn't really do anything that was against our rules. I guess that, next time, we should CHECK a video link someone's added BEFORE blocking; at the very least, to see if it leads to anything that is rude or obscene. Also, could you please give people a warning next time before blocking them? I have taken the liberty of unblocking Angie, at least for now; I'm sorry, and I know you will probably be apoplectic because of this, but I must remind you that common sense dictates that lengthy debates are only necessary if they concern an issue that can't be solved with tangible facts alone, such as whether or not the block-ee should return after committing multiple acts of vandalism. Fortunately, Angie's case requires no such judgement and deliberation, as simply following the link she gave has PROVEN that she has definitely NOT violated any of our rules, nor has she acted with anything other than benign intentions. I hope you'll understand. You said your wi-fi would be fixed tomorrow? :-) Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:15, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Fanworks Have we? I don't believe so... I mean, in order for the severity to merit the creation of a fanworks page, we'd have to have people creating OC pages left and right. Besides, don't we have two associate Wikis for fanon, both shipping and otherwise? A fanworks page would sorta defeat their functionality. By the way, come on Chat; there's something I wanted to talk to you about. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 05:33, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Scratch what I said earlier on Chat; it seems that dinner's running a little late, so I'll try to be back at 8. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:25, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Mimecraft Welll, I don't exactly have an account; I just got a copy of it off a friend's thumb drive (sshh, don't tell). However, I am hoping to buy the premium this Christmas. What's your username? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 16:55, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Dunno why you hate that name so much; I think it's fine. Still, I wish we COULD change our usernames. :-(Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 17:18, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Forums Hmmm, I dunno... I read the info about it, but just confirm one thing for me, in case I missed it: they WON'T appear on actual articles, right? They'll just be in their own separate pages? If so, I'd vote a tentative "yes", but I think we should get Blossom's opinion on this before we do anything. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:37, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Sometimes I wish... I'm not trying to bug yu about this, but sometimes I wish I was sysop to cleanup the wiki. The Monobook skin's image is messy, som any pages are protected on which I want to edit, images cleanup, etc. By the way, didn't you promise me temp powers the other day? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:32, December 4, 2012 (UTC) I "was like, 'NO NO NO'"? I think you could have worded that a bit more politely; besides, I was not being overly strong about my opinion, I just said "no." ':-/ That gripe aside, we really DO need to make sure that all of the major articles are protected from new/unregistered users only. By the way, when are we going to finish up all those Forums? I'm just saying, even though the next week is pretty much full for me, we still need to get on it then. I'm assuming you've been really busy too? Oh, and I finally finished preliminary structure for my little Dalek model; 3-D modellings a pain in the arse, but I thought maybe you could see something in it that I didn't. Would you like me to e-mail it, for you to critique? :-) Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:39, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ':-/ Actually, I don't remember what you "said", and you don't need to yell at me. Last time you were inactive, you said it was 'cos you had problems with your wi-fi. Since that's fixed, and I haven't heard anything from you recently, I my only explanation for your apparent inactivity was that you're busy. I aplogise if I was mistaken. Could you refresh my memory? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:04, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re: Spotlight So what, we're just going to put it off until Valentine's Day? And how come you weren't on the Forums? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 15:41, December 8, 2012 (UTC) >:-( Well, sorry, mate, but there's a reason why I usually go to her about fixing templates, infoboxes and the like: that's her field of expertise. Her specialty. Moreover, I contacted her about the Santa thing 'cos we had already had a conversation on that a while back. Now, if there is a truly important issue that is worthy of your attention, I assure you that I will apprise both of you. However, even on issues that require only one Admin, I will not keep the other out of the loop deliberately. However, as of late, YOU have rarely given us ANY tangible signs that you ARE around; you may scan the "Recent Wiki Activity" page every day, but that doesn't qualify to us as being "active": if you want to really let other users know you are around, you have to make at least one or two edits on articles every so often, and actually respond to messages we leave on your Talk Page. As of now, however, you rarely do either; when you DO make an edit, it's usually only to yell at me for the latest injustice I have supposedly inflicted upon you. And even when I respond, YOU NEVER ANSWER. Trust me, I have enough on my plate at the moment without this. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:58, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ZF, Why did you say you may be leaving the Wiki? And you said you hated Doctor. I know you said, and I quote, "HE WONT TELL ME ONE FU**ING THING THATS GOING ON: AND WHENEVER I ASK HIM WHY, HIS DEFENSE IS "It's Blossom's expertise" AND "Well you're not active" THIRTY-SIX HOURS DAMN IT. NOT SEVENTEEN YEARS. I TELL HIM EVERYTHING, AND I DONT JUST TELL BLOSSOM.". Why all the hate? [[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 01:06, December 14, 2012 (UTC) First, you do realise that there is a civility law regarding Talk Pages, yes? So for God's sake, stop using all caps for everything, or I will be forced to block you for repeatedly ignoring this rule. Second, there is another reason why I tend to coract Blossom more often: she actually responds. Whenever I leave a message on your page, you more often than not just ignore it. Now, I could get Blossom to forward all her messages she gets from me to you, but there is no way my agenda will allow me to individually contact each Admin on every single bloody thing. I'm sorry, but I just can't do that. Now I'm going to bed. Goodnight. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:09, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, everything you say to me does come across as either angry, indignant, petulant or hateful, so what am I supposed to think? It's called "being polite"; it's a great thing, ZimFan. Maybe when you stop acting like I cut off your legs with a butterknife all the time, I will stop being offended. Till then... As for the messaging thing, I think I'll just ask Blossom. Still, I may do the copy-and-paste thing when applicable. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 11:17, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Zimfan! I created a transcript page on Making Fiends wiki! It was Shrinking Charlotte! The Girl Who Cried Gnome Transcript fixed! A user name Sean73 finished repairing the entire Transcript! Re: Promotion of the Conker Hey, thanks, mate! I've actually not had the time lately, since my teachers, in their infinite wisdom, have decided to assign a whole truckload of quizzes in the final week of school. :-p So yeah, I appreciate you doing that for us. Good work! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 10:59, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeesh... 'Tis the season to overwork students, I suppose. Still, it won't matter, since the world's gonna end anyway on the 21st. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 19:47, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Demotion Think you can demote ZF and block him? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:14, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Password and Constructive Criticism OK, that's good. Whatever it takes, just do it. As for the Bureaucrat thing, I knew you'd object violently to that; that was why I put it there; so that you'd have a reason to actually consider the password option. Manipulative bugger, ain't I? At any rate, I honestly wonder WHY Olivia promptly asked me to become a Bureaucrat when you requested it... Weird. I guess maybe she wanted two, incase one left? Or maybe because I was the first Admin? I dunno, we should ask her sometime. While I'm writing this, ZF, I might as well say this: if you truly are coming back for good, you have to promise us one thing: NO MORE DRAMA. Seriously, please. If you have an issue with something I do, I'm perfectly willing to receive criticism, but please do so in a civil, professional manner; when you make things into personal vendettas (yes, I said it :-D), you make things extremely unpleasant around here, for EVERYONE. Moreover, bile-filled diatribes do nothing but damage your credibility, and make everybody like you and trust you much less. Also, you'll communicate your points FAR more effectively if you speak calmly and without blind, unbridled rage. And remember, the next time you get angry at something I do: nothing I say or do toward you is personal... Unless of course I go out of my way to personally insult you; then you can get angry, I guess. :-) But otherwise, please be polite, or I won't listen. If you are going to respond to this... Well, read everything I just said in the previous paragraph. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 19:59, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Human infobox picture ideas Hey, we need a picture for the Human page's infobox; Blossom and I decided that we should include a "crowd" picture for (as we did for the Irken page), becuase crowd pictures show many different members of the race, and are thus well-representative of the species as a whole. For the human picture, we're going to need a crowd shot that shows both children and adults, has good lighting, and ideally includes Dib (as he is kind of the most "normal"-looking one in terms of facial features). Any ideas? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:35, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, the problem with the saucer morons is that they aren't really representative of humans as a race: they're an isolated group of conspiracy theorists, and no other humans wear those ridiculous hats. As for the Girl Who Cried Gnome, that could work. If I can get a good shot of them... I dunno why I said Dib; maybe it's just a personal preference of mine. I generally consider Dib's design to be kind of the archetypal human child, the way Zim is structurally (if not staturally) the archetypal Irken. I could be wrong on that, though. In any case, disregard that. Just as long as the crowd contains a very normal-looking human (as opposed to Spoo or Rob), I think it'll be fine. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 15:54, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks and Happy Holidays Hey, thanks for mentioning "Girl Who Cried Gnome" as a possible source for human crowd shots; I never considered it before, so I'm glad you refreshed my memory. Well, happy Holidays! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 03:13, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Sick Leave and Action Figure page organisation Just so you know, I've been largely inactive here in the past week 'cos I've fallen ill; I dunno what it is, but it's been forcing me to spend much of the day asleep. But that's not important: What I want to talk with you about is, when I return: I want to start discussing with you how we should create the article(s) for the Palisades action figures (i.e. create one page for the lot of 'em, with sections for Series 1 & 2, and subsections for each figure set and accessories; or something else). I should be better in the next five days or so, so I'll see you then, I guess. Happy Holidays! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 02:21, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry and Welcome Back. Sorry for abruptly leaving Chat, ZimFan, but my iPod spontaneously crashed for no apparent reason. By the time I had rebooted the bugger, you'd left. At any rate, I'd like to thank you for saving this Wiki from your sister; that little terrorist has been a thorn in my side for the past two weeks, and I'm relieved that someone could actually pull it out. Also, I'm VERY glad to have you back; I've been getting worried. Still, how are you going to ensure that your sister doesn't find out any of your passwords again? You're definitely going to need to find a way to prevent that. In the meantime... Welcome back, man. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:53, January 7, 2013 (UTC) We have work to do... Ok, so since we've finally dealt with the SFH (for now), we're REALLY going to need to get back to finishing up the Rules forum. This is Priority One. However, we also need to start creating templates for the various "disclaimer" categories: We've already got "stubs", so that leaves "Germs" (with the picture of germy GIR), "Pages in need of images" (I propose we use a picture of Dib wielding a camera), and "to be destroyed" (maybe a shot of the Irken Armada blasting Blorch? I dunno). Additionally, though, I also propose that we create another category, called "non-canon" or at least "questionable canon". I think this should be used for any articles about episodes that only had proposed but unconfirmed ideas. The main example, of course, is the so-called "Invader Dib": while plot ideas were discussed and revealed to the public by writers, there really hasn't been one that can truly be decided as canon. And the plot concept that Angie seems to support is so grossly inconsistent with the characters' personalities and the very show istelf that it sounds like really, REALLY bad fanfiction. Thus, I think we should create a disclaimer (at least for that page) that warns readers that the plot idea included in the article is not necessarily the definitive one, and they should not count it as an official, 100% bona fide part of the IZ storyline. What do you think? Also, where the heck did everybody go? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:33, January 11, 2013 (UTC) OK, ZF, I have cone up with one final safeguard that we can employ. Unfortunately, it may go against Wikia rules. Come on Chat when you can. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 19:34, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't come on Chat yesterday; I was probably asleep. I'll be on Chat in about six or seven hours from now. I may have a plan to deal with your little sister... But it may be controversial. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 13:08, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm afraid I can't tonight; I'll have to meet you at 3pm tomorrow. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:48, January 13, 2013 (UTC) MOS I wrote this for Manual of Style a while ago. Invader ZIM Wiki possesses a relatively easy-to comprehend and simple manner of editing that every user must follow, without exceptions when editing, in order to keep our pages in good quality. However, prolonged failure to follow our Manual of Style with result in a block. -Content- -Language- Invader ZIM Wiki uses American English only. Below are some examples of common American-British English differences, and what the wiki would use. (Examples are coming) -Tenses- Unless it is something that has happened prior to the time Invader ZIM is set in or if the character is deceased, the text should be in present tense. For example: :*Good "Zim is a short Irken with ruby eyes. He has a rivalry with Dib." :*Bad "Zim was a short Irken with ruby eyes. He had a rivalry with Dib." -Suggestive Words- Wishing to maintain a friendly environment for readers of all ages, we do not accept any slang or swear words anywhere on the wiki. -Talk Pages- For each article, there is an associated talk page. Said page is to be use only for discussion in improving or issues about the page. Any question should be taken to an user talk page or our forums. -Trivia- Every user is free to add trivia to an article. However, speculation and "headcannons" are not accepted and over-obvious facts, otherwise called "Junk Trivia" (ex. "This episode's title was written in this font.") -Fanfiction and Fanart- Fanfiction is not wanted here. If you wish to write Invader ZIM fanfiction and post fanart, we direct you to Invader Zim Shipping Fanon Wiki. -Speculation- Invader ZIM Wiki prohibits any speculation (un-proven points, what ifs, opinion-based information, etc). Any speculation will be removed as soon as it is spotted. -Page Moves- When moving a page, the community must be consulted prior, preferably on its talk page, and one must be cautious if the page links to anything, as this can create a red link on some pages if no redirect is left behind. An useful way of finding links is by using special:WhatLinksHere. The two dashes are just to indicate a header. This is just a first draft, I need your opinion on it first. But no huge changes. Sorry for posting the entire thing. :P Repercussions? Y'know, I'm still kinda concerned about the aftermath of the whole Conker incident. I mean, I know we did the right thing, and got to see justice done and corruption punished, but d'you think we may have sacrificed our reputations among the IZFS community as a result? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:26, January 30, 2013 (UTC) •Well, that's a relief. •I've been planning on archiving; just need to get me hands on a good computer. •Really? I hadn't noticed. Thanks! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:45, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry 'bout not being able to come on Chat yesterday; my parents are fascists about when we have to go to sleep. I'll be on today at 7 pm EST. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 10:50, February 1, 2013 (UTC) FANTASTIC! That is EXCELLENT news! I was thinking about asking you, actually, but I feared you would be unavailable. Thank you SO much! And you're absolutely right; we should just call it "Management" from now on. Trick is, we'll need to change the caption we have for the page's "Monitor" link on the Main Page. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 19:55, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Something Has to be Done About Conker OK, you remember the whole Conker incident from a while back? Well, it happened again, but this time HE was undoubtedly responsible, as he was unquestioningly rude to everyone. I had already talked with him before about managing his anger; he said that he understood, and that he would not blow his last chance. ... then a few days later, he blew it spectacularly, at least twice. For his misbehaviour, he got banned from the IZ Shipping Wiki. So guess what he did? He went OUR Wiki's Main Page and started deleting everything about the IZFS Wiki! (for a full account of what he did, check the Main Page's history). Yet I told him that I would not ban him for this, so long as he ended his crusade against the IZFS. But he didn't stop there: You remember that defective Bot he made here a while back that wound up ruining everything? Well, he decided to unleash the ConkerBot on their Wiki, and it caused quite some damage until they managed to put it out of commission again. I have already expressed my disappointment in him for all of this, and told him that I will not be sticking my neck out for him ever again. And now he has just contacted me, and has stated that he has created his OWN IZ Wiki! Considering that he has no reason to resent us, I'm starting to worry about his sanity. Now, I'm afraid we're all gonna have to stage an intervention or something: there is the possibility that he will become a threat to us. And honestly, he's starting to scare me. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:38, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to interrupt, but is there anything I can do to help? Maybe we should all schedule a meeting on chat sometime. . . SPARKY! YOU'RE ALIVE! 02:10, February 20, 2013 (UTC) 02:06, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Oddly enough, he's already demoted and banned HIMSELF. Now he's been messaging me on the IZFS under the name of "Gazlene Membrane" (yeah, I know it sounds weird, but who are we to judge?). Our main concern is the fact that he's created another IZ Wiki: I need not voice the threat such a thing will pose to us when fully operational? Moreover, what also troubles me is what kind of state of mind he would have to be in to make these utterly irrational decisions; even though he has apparently gone bats*** crazy, there may still be a Conker in there, and the very least we can do is persuade him from doing these things. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 11:12, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Revert Permaban, Please. Hey, ZimFan, I just noticed that you've gotten Wikia to globally block Conker; I think that this may not have been the best course of action: For one thing, while he has already committed countless offences on the IZFS, the fact remains that Conker's most recent offences here have been pretty much his ONLY offences on our database; as far as my knowledge goes, this is not a repeat offence, and therefore it does not warrant a permanent block. He should be blocked for what he's done here, certainly - maybe a month or so - but an eternal, all-encompassing ban is rather excessive. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:24, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Wha...? Well, you can understand why I assumed it was you, considering that you said "he needs to be demoted and banned" last time we talked. Sorry about that. Well, I'm just gonna go and reset his block here to a month. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:21, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Roll Out the Promotion! Ok, whatever happened to that promotion you've been talking about? We need to roll that out as soon as possible. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:22, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Well, I don't know what changes you are planning to make; could you please tell me your ideas first? Oh, and whatever you do, PLEASE don't change the "incoming transmissions" pop-up; I happen to be rather proud of that, and it was a pain to do. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 10:53, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, if you would care to inform me what MediaWikia pages you're planning on changing... Seriously, I need a FULL comprehensive description of EVERY single change you're planning on making; we need to KNOW what your plans are before we implement them. And by "promotion", I meant that Spotlight you said you were working on back during the holidays. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) Sorry for not being there earlier, mate: I dunno what happened, but it seems Wikia's been acting up lately. Now GET ON CHAT; we have important matters to discuss... Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:31, March 2, 2013 (UTC) What? .... Wait, WHAT?! Give me a link to this... Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 13:59, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Hhhhuh. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:01, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm not removing all of them; but either way", "Intergalatic" is not a word, and I fail to see how that makes it different from "Locations." I think we need to have a forum for new category ideas.Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:06, March 10, 2013 (UTC) You honestly have NO idea how tired I am of people threatening to leave; first there was Mudkip, then there was Conker, then there was Nyangir, and now there's you. Seriously, it gets old after the first person; by the fourth, I just want to jump off a cliff. The fact remains, ZimFan, you should have talked to at least someone before making that buttload of categories. Now, I'm more or less fine with all of them (save the misspelled "Intergalatic Locations"), but I don't see what the problem was with the previous method. My advice is that you discuss this with Blossom as well, to get a second opinion. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:19, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Look, I know ''you're a good editor - a great one, in fact. You just made a mistake, that's all. We all do. Especially me. But we have to LEARN from those mistakes, and keep moving forward. You typed "Intergalatic" - without a C. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:25, March 10, 2013 (UTC) "Leave and hate you forever"... What?!Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:30, March 10, 2013 (UTC) That.... makes no sense. Seriously, that makes NO sense ''whatsoever. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:35, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Then know this, ZimFan: if you do this, you are no better than Nyangir or Conker. If you are going to make a mistake, then resent those who try to correct it for you... Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:39, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'd feel like crap, of course. But I wouldn't go so far as to LEAVE, and HATE the person and curse their name whenever I hear it. That's a bit too much. The fact is, you should have consulted SOMEONE before creating categories out of the blue. I understand that you made the edits in good faith, really I do. It just so happens that some of them... weren't necessary. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:47, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Look, I understand that you are angry. And you have every reason to be. But obviously, you are unable to listen to ANYTHING that I'm saying, so I would strongly advise that you take this issue to Blossom instead. But there is no "bad guy" in this conflict.. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:56, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Now you are just acting insane. But fine, let us compromise: NOTHING will be done with the category until we get Blossom's input on this. I will not delete any more categories, you will not add them. Fair enough? Oh, and could you kindly refrain from using the block option for matters as trivial as this? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 15:55, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh, you aren't satisfied with that? Let's ask the WHOLE BLOODY COMMUNITY, then! Or would you like everyone else to step aside, so that you can have complete, unilateral, dictatorial control over this place? The reason we have more than one Bureaucrat is so that we DON'T hand over all power to one individual. So, your claim that you have supreme power by right of seniority is - to be blunt - complete and utter bullcrap. We're all in this together, as the saying goes. But right now, ZimFan, you're acting INSANE. I use that in the mildest way I can. You're acting with pure emotion, like you left your brain at home. Take a few minutes, and take a look at how you're acting. And by the way, Blossom does NOT always agree with me. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 16:03, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Absolutes Well, it's not that TSL will never become an Admin, but it's still highly unlikely that he will do so any time soon. He has a lot of credibility to regain. But still, it's best never to use absolutes in these situations; only a Sith deals in absolutes. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 10:05, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Dalek Chat Icon? Hey, ZimFan: You remember how, a long time back, we were talking about what Chat icons we could add to the list? Well, I was wondering if we could add a Dalek to the current list. I mean, besides the fact that I and many others think they are awesome, they are literally a cultural ICON in Britain. So, pleeease? :-) Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:52, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Yay!! Thanks, mate!Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 10:01, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Inexplicable Coding Error OK, I'm having issues uploading the Dalek emoticon; could you please fix it for me? Thanks. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 15:35, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Umm.... the picture's not showing when I type in the codes; all I'm getting is a black box with an "X" in it. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 16:30, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Some Updates and Nagging Have you managed to figure out the problem with the Dalek emoticon yet? (by the way, when you've fixed it, feel free to add Charlotte and/or Vendetta emoticons to the list as well; indulge yourself!) Also, you heard about the disclaimer templates, right? Blossom, of course, is going to be the main one in charge of producing them, but you and I will also have a hand. Finally, I have raised a proposal concerning the "Vehicles" page that many might consider to be... controversial. I'm thinking that, since 90% of its content is already featured on the main article for each vehicle, we simply delete the page, and create articles for the vehicles listed that don't already have articles of their own. That way, we maximise efficiency, and get a couple more articles on our Wiki to boot. What say you? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 13:29, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ZimFan, you DO realise that Blossom will most likely not be here today? I can't control that. I am sorry, man, but I can't control that. Please, modify your ultimatum so that it can actually work! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:41, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Some Issues and Templates ZimFan, just because you and Doctor apparently smoothed it out like a frozen diary treat does not mean you can remove all those messages. You probably already know that what I'm talking about is a global wikia policy, and I highly doubt you didn't know about this. You can either put them back to where they were, or you could archive; it's that simple. I am not trying to sound pushy, but this is not a suggestion. I'd also like to put my own opinion to the discussion that occurred while I was gone for less than 24 hours. In your alibi, it was really your little sister who hired you to be so incredibly rude. There is no undo button. You went and caused frustration to the entire wiki. Aren't we your friends? Was shattering the trust of people who, though we have never met in person, would have been willing to help if you got into a tight spot? Additionally, if you were willing to give back 350$, why couldn't you reject an offer that was 150$ less? What kind of alibi is that? I know this conflict has already ended, and I apologize in advance if am acting angry or harsh. I'm sorry. Other than that, the cast and crew template is fine, and so are the other proposals. Come on Chat. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 16:33, March 30, 2013 (UTC) All Alone... Dang, where IS everyone?! --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 19:50, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I dunno. . .♪It's my life I'll do what I want now♪ ♪You will never be a-a part of me♪ ♪Baby when the nights'll get colder You'll be on your own I walk alone♪ 00:26, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Nope, I'm here. Hey! Welcome back we missed you around here!!! 21:16, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Back! Oh, hey! Nice to have you back, mate! Man, you're lucky to get out so soon; my school doesn't get out 'till June 13th, and in the meantime they're hitting us with every homework assignment, project, exam and standardised test they can think up. Even as we speak I'm working on a HUGE essay for English Honours. Still, hopefully when I'm done, I'll be more available. Welcome back, soldier! --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:33, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Chat now please come 21:05, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Eyy! Welcome back to mecico as ProjectGIR tells people now. So whats up? Funny story, I have been planning on doing a animation series since last year; Only recently have I really done a revised script for the first episode, Storyboard, knowing what characters have what voice few of the character's are inspired off of people I know :D, Character bodies, etc. Also would you mine giving me a link to your animations? PS: My animation series is a Object Show. Mudkippower1 (talk) 21:38, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Ah, good to see you! Thanks for helping; I actually didn't think you'd be available. However, you might want to change your message to Ms. Roxel, since I think you misunderstand the problem; nobody has GIVEN her any warning yet, and I don't think she even understands what she's doing is wrong. Please, could you fix your message ASAP so that it just tells her why what she's doing is wrong, and what she should do instead? Thanks, mate. I'll think about the Admin thing, although I don't see the harm. Nice to have you back. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:08, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again, mate. By the way, I'm discussing with Blossom whether to give you back your Admin status. I think you should, personally. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:10, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Business at Hand Hmmm... All very good points. I think that the method Blossom suggested might be good, but we have to make sure the copyright laws we put in aren't TOO strict; they have the same thing installed on TARDIS Wiki, but the laws are so bloody strict that you can't even upload screenshots from episodes if they weren't taken by the BBC! I imagine that would be QUITE a problem if we were to institute such a thing here, hmmm? As long as we identify them as unofficially taken episode screenshots, we should be good. Talking of which, I have a TON of screenshots for you; I'll be sending them via email, so brace yourself. But yeah, we need to cite our sources, most certainly, although we should allow screenshots from users on articles, as long as we list them as such. Now, as for the rules blocking anonymous users... I normally would be inclined to agree with this, since - as you said - 85% of all bad edits come from anon users. However, if we institute this law then we risk alienating beginner editors and those who for whatever reason cannot create their own accounts. We should encourage users to create accounts, definitely, but we shouldn't force it upon users. Sadly, I too lack Skype. I guess we'll just have to do it the old-fashioned way, eh? And yes, we really MUST get the Forums started back up; before anything else we need to finish the rules and the disclaimer templates. Also, I am eager to here your category ideas, although we need to finish the two things we started before anything else. Also, like Blossom said, we should try to avoid those long, tedious arguments at all costs; they destroy trust, time and sanity. Granted, I'm somewhat lacking in the latter, but... We all need to try to compromise as much as possible here. Oh, and I almost forgot about your promotion; I talked it out with Blossom, and we both agreed that you should have the status of Admin back. You'll still have the authoritah of a Bureaucrat, though. So welcome back to the Big Three, ZF! So, we're all here and accounted for; let's get crackin'! What time should schedule our next meeting? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:43, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Change of Plans OK, due to poorly-thought-out family plans, I will NOT be able to do 3:00 as originally planned. Can you do 4-5? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:09, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh, FANTASTIC! First stroke of good luck today. See you then, or thereabouts! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 15:10, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Not a problem. Re: Filling you In OK, so... mind, my memories are a little fuzzy (gotta start writing this stuff down), but from what I recall we came up with this: * For the To Be Deleted template, we thought of using a picture of the Organic Sweep of Blorch and the quote "Throw it out the airlock!" Dunno if those two really match up, though... Gonna need your input on this. *And for the Pages in Need of Images, we decided on the picture from "Megadoomer" of GIR holding a camera. However, it just occurred to me... We didn't decide on what to have for the Non-Canon template (which we'd use for unscripted episode that never got past the idea stage, things like the Digestor scene which were cut from completed episodes, etc.). Perhaps we could use an image from "Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom?" --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 13:37, July 20, 2013 (UTC) By the way, check to see if we have screenshot pages for Tak and Skoodge. If not, could you work on making those? Thanks. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:17, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm.. Yes, that IS a good idea. Thanks! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 13:40, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate I really don't think we need a second screenshot of the scene where the tallest tell Zim he's short. Where can I buy Flash? I would like to know where you would reccomend buying Flash, I mean aside from the whole Creative Cloud nonsense. Mudkippower1 (talk) 20:35, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :ZF, in case you haven't noticed, you already are an admin. The reunion thing's today, right? If it was yesterday, I'm sorry; my family had some old friends over, and I had to entertain their rambunctious 8-year-old son. but I'm available today, anyway. What time? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 13:34, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry... I'm sorry for saying swear word at you in BFDI Wiki. Do you accept my apologize? SundayFriday (talk) 03:04, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. ZimFan, You blocked me in BFDI Wiki for no reason. I didn't do anything at you. I'm a good people. Nadiya2000 (talk) 03:07, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Howdy: The name's Observer of chat rooms, OOCR, Fishy, or just Observer. I hope to be a good member here and help out with whatever I can. For the moment I'm on chat if you want to talk more. I'm always watching...With my eyes closed. (talk) 17:45, August 10, 2013 (UTC)Observer of chat roomsI'm always watching...With my eyes closed. (talk) 17:45, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I s'pose. I'll let you know if things don't go as planned. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:11, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :I'll probably be able to make it. loser Inactivity I'll be inactive for the next week or so. I have a simple index box which isn't quite the way I want it to look yet, but if we do end up putting it all on one page I suggest a table of contents that looks something like this. http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u608/SeveredBlossom/ex_zps035c2c75.png ...yeah. FW: Affiliation Request from Cartoon Hall of Fame Wiki CHOF Affiliation Edit Greetings, my name is Ed, the founder of the Cartoon Hall Of Fame (or CHOF) Wiki, Which brings together all of the worlds great cartoons. And I am happy to say that this Wiki contains Invader ZIM, The fantastic, hilarious, awesome and overall darkest kids Cartoon ever, of which we are MOST proud to have, but unfortunately like very many other cartoon wiki's, it still isn't seeing much activity from users. To address this problem, CHOF is currently attempting to bring all Cartoon Wiki's closer by acting as an interconnecting chain through Affiliation. Through this, we futurity plan to have every wiki for a great cartoon advertise CHOF, then mutually advertise them on our homepage, and every page that corresponds to there wiki's cartoon (many successful wiki's, such as Looney Tunes Wiki and Courage the Cowardly Dog Wiki have already Affiliated). If you choose to Affiliate Invader ZIM Wiki with Cartoon Hall Of Fame we will add a small CHOF link to the bottom of your homepage, then place a wordmark link here, on the CHOF homepage (among are other affiliates), and by itself on every page CHOF has presently and futurity pertaining to Invader ZIM, effectively advertising ZIM Wiki to what will eventually be 50 wiki's, and heavily boosting activity. This will be great for all cartoon Wiki's, for with just an agreement, you will be helping not just ZIM Wiki, but also several other great cartoon wiki's in serious need of edits. And don't worry at CHOF we are all perfectly normal human worm-babies, so are affiliation is a trustworthy way to gain activity. And whatever you decide, Thanks so much for taking the time to read this ;) Sincerily, Freadliest warrior (talk) 04:24, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Note from Dr. Anonymous: Please confer with Blossom on what to do with this; I'm personally in favour, but you guys'll have to cast your votes and make the final action. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:12, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Affiliate Responce Saturday would be fine, just let me know the time, I Live in Cleveland Ohio, so eastern time zone. and thanks for the complements to my plan, it dose seem to be working nicely, most wiki's that have affiliated have already shown some positive results. :) 8 AM or PM?